


Sketchbook

by Lokaal



Series: Suburban Neighbors [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, This escalated quickly, boys being dorks, gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokaal/pseuds/Lokaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifth teeny tiny of my drabble fics for these two. </p>
<p>Ezio finds Leonardo's sketchbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts).



Ezio had his head on Leonardo’s chest, dozing peacefully. He could feel Leonardo playing with his hair, braiding a piece of it repeatedly. They had the afternoon sun streaming in from Ezio’s window warming them and there was nothing that could interrupt them. 

Eventually Ezio felt Leonardo’s hands fall away and settle elsewhere. Soon after his breathing became heavier and Ezio knew he was asleep. It created the perfect opportunity for Ezio. Often he had seen Leonardo with a pocket-sized sketchbook which he scribbled things into it. Whenever Ezio came closer to investigate, Leonardo would hide it or close it suddenly. With Leonardo asleep and unaware at the moment, it gave Ezio the chance he had been waiting for. 

He pushed himself up, careful to set Leonardo’s arms down without waking him. Ezio felt the absence of Leonardo’s warm skin against his but his curiosity overcame that. Cautiously he removed his very much naked body from the sheets and tiptoed over to where he had thrown Leonardo’s jacket. In one of the pockets he found what he was searching for. The sketchbook was frayed and the corners dog-eared. When Ezio opened it, he could not help but smile. Leonardo had captured little moments of Ezio in pencil. Some of them were just of Ezio looking at something, others were of parts of him, like his hands. There was one which was of Ezio lying on his stomach, his head rested on his arms, his back stretched out. Ezio remembered that morning and recalled wondering what Leonardo had been doing. 

He would have continued looking through it, if the door had not opened. Missy walked through, looking up at Ezio. Leonardo had not wanted to leave her at his own house. Ezio pointed out of the door and mouth, “Out,” at her. The Pomeranian gave a high pitched bark of protest. Not two seconds later Leonardo spoke up from the bed. “Ezio?” 

Ezio spun around on his heel, hiding the book behind his back. Leonardo had already seen and was pushing himself up, also naked. “Ezio, give it to me, please.” He was standing before Ezio now, hand out. Ezio decided to have fun with this. He lifted the sketchbook far above his head, then grinned as Leonardo could not reach it. Ezio’s other hand went down to Leonardo’s ass and squeezed as he gave the book back. 

“It’s not as bad as you think it is,” Ezio smirked at him. “You’re very talented.” 

Leonardo’s cheeks were flushed. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“That’s embarrassing?” Ezio snorted. “Did you miss what we did before you feel asleep?” 

Laughing, Leonardo hit him on the chest lightly with the sketchbook.


End file.
